Drifter
|-|new= i adopted her from cloud!! gonna rework parts of their concept *trans female *wants to be a tightrope walker *does swings |-|old= ---- .appearance. ---- :The first word that comes to mind when one see's her is different. :Drifter's build is most reminiscent of a SkyWing's, thin, wiry, and athletic. Her wings are usually long, but also thinner than most tribes, the proportion a little odd. :Her spines are separated, little gaps present between each. They are shaped like thin, long leaves, with a little point. Her horns are graceful, with gentle curves. :She has dark shaded scales, cyan blue with a hint of green. The color is opaque and plain, like a thick layer of paint as her scales. Her underbelly is a slightly paler color, more green. :Her topscales accent her with a darker blue, the deep shade similar to the evening sky, just as the sun sets. There's a slight variation in color, and a small sheen to the scales, likening them to dark blue stone. :Her wing membranes are that dark blue, with little change until the edge, where the deep cyan of her scales bleed into the color, like ink on paper. :Three dots curve underneath her eyes, sharply orange against the blue. A row of spots run down her sides, alternating between the bright orange and a slightly greenish yellow. :Her horns and spine are the same yellow, mottled with a slight green. They flash like jewels under direct sunlight. :Her eyes are deep blue, sapphires set in the side of her head. They always have a faraway look, as if she could see far, beyond the universe. :Small yellow jewels sparkle, dangling in a small teardrop beneath her ear. A simple brown bag slung across her shoulders, carrying everything she needs. ---- .personality. ---- :Her name describes her perfectly. She drifts in her thoughts, her mind spooling out countless threads of thought, leading to convoluted paths between two unrelated things. Her mind wanders often, and she doesn't do well in conversations, bringing up new subjects whenever her thoughts land on one. :Drifter is shy, socially awkward and uncertain how to deal with the constant meetings with new dragons. She doesn't know how to explain how she was made, and avoids it. The subject, however, comes up in almost every conversation, and as a result, she tries to avoid others. :Her origins making her uncertain of where she belongs. She doesn't stay in one place long, instead wandering between the tribes, drifting in and out of their towns and societies. Without a place to call home, she goes between others', leaving whenever the tide pulls her away. :The constant travelling tires her, but she can't fit in with the world, her youth spent alone and fitted to a single dragon. The world is confusing to her, and she pulls herself close, within a shell of safety. :She moves aimlessly, moving between tribes for the sake of feeling like there's a possibly of home, even if only for a second. She holds some lasting sadness to have her last home torn away from her, but ignores it and plows on, exploring new places simply because she doesn't know what else to do. :Eye contact is a terror. She looks away from the eyes, feeling as though the other is staring into her soul if she looks them in the eye. She can't decipher the expressions of others, having little practice, but they could understand hers, and it scares her. She doesn't want her privacy taken away. :Yet, even as she dislikes other dragons, she enjoys the works they right. She always has at least a couple scrolls while travelling, burying herself in the stories when her own life is overwhelming. The protagonist always succeeds, and she likes dreaming that the same could happen to her. :Her life continues in the same ruts, worn into place over the past four years. But she's looking for a change, continuing in this endless cycle but willingly to look for more. :If only she knew how. ---- .backstory. ---- :Drifter was created by a SeaWing animus, called Delta. The SeaWing was a minor noble, a few generations branched off from the main royalty, so the gene clearly wouldn't last long in the family. :That assertion turned out to be inaccurate. :Drifter started life as a particularly large piece of driftwood, found by Delta. The SeaWing was already grown and working as a sculptor, and thought the piece of wood would be perfect for carving. :She whittled it down, changing the wood into a dragon, allowing it to form into something that looked like certain tribes but belonged to none in particular. The wood carving itself took so long she felt more attached to it, keeping it instead of selling, unlike the majority of her pieces. :Later she came back and painted the statue with incredible care, painting over the carving to make it ever more realistic. And over time, it did seem like an actual dragon to her, more than just some wood covered in paint. :Around two years after she found the wood, the carving was completed. And one night she wished it was real. :And discovered her power. :She had never known before, but now had a great mess on her hands. She could make it turn back to a statue- it seemed much to heartless, and she was still wanting to make friends with the dragon, to have someone to confide in. :So she chose the other path, enchanting the statue more. To live and eat like a normal dragon, grow and be the usual size, and look more... draconic than statue. She made sure the dragon could breath underwater, and made her able to speak too, since the carving lacked glowing stripes. And so, Drifter was created. :She was kept in Delta's room, fed and played with, sometimes brought outside when no one was around. Drifter acted like a dragonet at one point- begging to be out more and allowed to play when she pleased, not shut up all day. But Delta would not accept it. :Over time, Drifter accepted the truth and the next six years passed peacefully, with her life moving smoothly. She learned to read and write, essential skills that came easily enough. Delta taught her, and the SeaWing was like a mother to her in many ways. But she was isolated, and didn't learn to be social. Besides, it didn't seem like a skill she would need anyway. :Until one day when Delta accidentally cursed a marketplace into chaos. Within hours, guards came and took her away, leaving Drifter with nothing more than an empty house. They weren't interested in the strange dragon Delta kept in her house. They wanted the animus power the SeaWing had. :Uncertain on what to do, Drifter left. She went to the MudWings first, with them being the closest. They welcomed her, one group evening offering to allow her in as an unsib, but the palace started getting interested in the arrival, so she left. :She tried out the Rainforest, and found the welcome not exactly pleasing. And she was very clumsy on the vines, not used to flying, much less with all the obstacles in the way. She moved on. :Drifter's life continued, blocks living in kingdoms and intertribal towns, occasional visits to life as a hermit in the mountains. She made fleeting friends, but the relationships never lasted long. :Even now, she explores, searching for a home but not sure what to look for. She wants to settle, make friends, be happy and content with her life, but she never learned the skills for it. In the end, all she really knows is that she deeply misses Delta. ---- .relations. ---- Delta: Drifter loves the SeaWing. She thinks of the older dragon as a mother of sorts, and often wonders what happened to her. Rarely does a day past without Drifter missing her. SeaWings: Drifter finds most of the tribe quite agreeable, and stays in the territory often. But she can't help but hate the royal family for taking Delta away. RainWings: They are a very kind and accepting tribe to her. Her main reason for staying away is the constant rainstorms and amount of spiderwebs and vines, but the tribe itself is likeable. NightWings: Drifter doesn't interact much with the dragons, but the general response is great curiosity. They always ask too many questions about what she is, so she actively tries to avoid them. SandWings: She doesn't like the desert, nor the dragons living there. Many SandWings eye her in ways that make her uncomfortable, and she knows that many are involved in the black market. She steers clear of them. MudWings: A very nice, agreeable tribe. Drifter lacks their appetite and love of mud, but most are welcoming to her, and she enjoys it. But even then, she doesn't belong. SkyWings: Some are indeed grumpy, but others are kinder. She can stay in the mountains without much notice, and even then the patrols don't mind much. After the first incident, anyway. IceWings: Drifter doesn't interact with the tribe much, but finds most of them too arrogant for her tastes. The Ice Kingdom is far too cold for her, so she keeps her distance. ---- .trivia. ---- *Was originally going to be a Sky/Sea hybrid :*Came up with the animated statue idea way past my bedtime *A drifter is a person who is continually moving from place to place, without any fixed home or job. *Exact colors are E68031, C6BC61, 3DA792, 29817A, and 1A334E :*Link to palette can be found here *Likes eating fish the most; loves salmon very much *very indecisive, often changes her mind *can breathe and speak underwater, but doesn't have any other abilities ---- .gallery. ---- Art trade Drifter by Sparrow.jpeg|By Sparrow! Thank you!! Rainbow lines owo.png|By Pearl! She looks awesome! Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Non-Binary Category:Females Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Artificially Created Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Content (ForestFire28)